This invention relates to controlled viscosity oil compositions suitable for use in food preparation applications or in non-food applications.
Vegetable-based edible oil compositions long have been used in cooking applications. Edible oil products provide taste, nutrition and anti-stick properties for any number of pan cooking, baking or similar types of uses and applications. Edible oil products of this general type include margarines, whipped spreads, tub margarines, shortenings, oils and sprayable compositions. Room temperature viscosities of these products vary depending upon the composition and the intended end use. Some such end uses require a viscosity low enough to permit propelling of the composition by an aerosol unit, a pump assembly, or other means for dispensing in a spray or mist pattern, whether for use in home kitchens, commercial kitchens or on industrial cooking or baking lines. Products which are dispensable in these manners are referred to herein as pan release products or pan release compositions.
In the pan release art, references such as Rubin et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,605 teach a surface release product in the form of an aerosol composition which is dispensed onto a cooking surface intended to be heated for food cooking purposes. This so-called pan release composition contains lecithin in a water dispersion, together with an aerosol propellant and a preservative which can be a vegetable oil and a fatty acid ester in relatively low quantities. When a typical product of this type is sprayed onto a cooking surface, the objective is to have a non-stick film of hydroxylated lecithin formed on the cooking surface. While products of this type have proven to be successful, improvements have been sought in these types of products, and this invention provides means for improving pan release products.
Spray oils are used for a variety of purposes in commercial food preparation. They can be used as cooking sprays and as bakery pan releasers. They are used in the manufacture of cereals by being sprayed directly on the cereal pieces to prevent sticking and promote the free flow of the cereals in packaging. They are sprayed on conveyor belts that handle cereal as well as other food products. They are similarly used in the manufacture of confectionary and sweet candy items. They can be applied directly to dried fruit to serve as a moisture barrier to prevent the fruit from drying further. In all such applications, it would be desirable to have sprayable edible oil compositions in which the viscosity can be adjusted to meet the needs of the particular application, and which are resistant to oxidation. In each of the foregoing applications, the viscosity of the oil is an important characteristic. In some applications, a low viscosity oil is desired where a very thin coating of oil is needed, such as on cereal products. In other applications, a higher viscosity oil is desired, for example where it is necessary that the sprayed oil not drip or run.
Sprayable oil compositions that are presently available to consumers for household cooking use typically comprise an edible oil such as canola oil, grain alcohol, lecithin, and a propellant. The presence of grain alcohol such as ethanol in such products can be undesirable for certain applications. Such alcohols can be released into the atmosphere as vaporizing fume toxins or “VFT's”. The presence of such alcohols also can create challenges during shipping of the sprayable oil compositions.
Edible oil compositions also have significant non-food applications. For example, the use of bio-diesel fuels is increasing. Some bio-diesel products tend to polymerize in an engine. It would be desirable to have a less viscous bio-diesel product that would be capable of sustaining high temperatures and not build up on engine cylinders. It also would be desirable to have a cloud point suppressor for such bio-diesel products to prevent the crystallization of such products at colder temperatures. Other non-food applications are in the lubrication of conveyor belts and other machinery regardless of whether the machinery is used for food handling.
Clapp et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,876, U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,434, U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,719 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,456 disclose food release compositions which generally require a water-in-oil emulsion including lecithin, an edible oil and an emulsifying agent. Avoiding the use of an alcohol such as grain alcohol is noted in some Clapp et al. art as being desirable. Incorporating phosphated glycerides also is noted. Standard edible oil components are taught by the Clapp et al. art.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,793,959, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a novel type of pan release component or product which incorporates interesterification technology to provide pan release products that have multiple advantageous properties which are desired for pan release applications. These include a smoke point which is adequate to perform properly in various types of cooking applications. It is often difficult to obtain an adequately high smoke point in a product which must be thin enough to be sprayable. It is also important that pan release products exhibit a lightness in color so as to not detract from the appetizing appearance of the food or the like being cooked or baked with the pan release product.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,247,334, incorporated herein by reference, discloses an oil composition in which medium chain triglyceride oils are interesterified with long chain edible oils in order to form interesterified structured lipids. These structured lipids find special application in food service pan release cooking compositions and methods. The products have a relatively low viscosity of between about 20 and about 52 centipoise while having a smoke point which is especially suitable for cooking applications. They provide enhanced release properties, reduced darkening effects, less residue build-up, and enhanced cleaning of griddling, cooking and baking pans, containers and utensils.
It is an object of the invention to provide oil compositions that can be suitable for use as pan release agents or in other cooking and food preparation applications.
It is another object of the invention to provide oil compositions that can be formulated for use in a variety of industrial or mechanical applications.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method for adjusting the viscosity of an oil composition.
It is another object of the invention to provide a sprayable oil composition suitable for use in food preparation that is substantially free of grain alcohols'.